


Up Yours

by Conork456



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Colonoscopy, butt stuff, judy doesnt notice cause shes dumb, nicks gone batshit, please dont cancel me twitter, shoved up an ass, wait i didnt mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conork456/pseuds/Conork456
Summary: Nick gains a dangerous obsession after a colonoscopy.
Kudos: 2





	Up Yours

"Judy, I'm really scared right now."

"Don't worry Nick, you can get through this.'

With a somber feeling in the air, Nick walked into the doctor's office where the doctor, an armadillo, said the words Nick feared most.

"Oh hello Mr. Wilde. Ready for your colonoscopy?"

Nick gulped.

"Well actually doc, I'm pretty nervous."

"Don't worry. Just close your eyes and it will be over before you know it."

Nick closed his eyes and the colonoscopy started. Once the doctor put his arm up Nick's butthole, Nick experienced pure ecstasy. It was like heaven for the fox, but once it stopped it felt like hell.

"And.. we're done." said the doctor.

Nick shot up off the table and grabbed the doctor.

"No, that can't be it! Doc, please do more! I'm begging you, stick your arm up my ass!"

The doctor pushed himself away from Nick, a horrified expression on his face.

"Mr. Wilde, please contain yourself. If you don't get your impulses under control, this could manifest into an obsession."

Nick remained quiet but spook up.

"I understand doc. No more butt stuff, I promise."

The doctor nodded and Nick left. Nick and Judy left, but Nick spotted a crayon on the ground and picked it up. Once he and Judy got home Nick ran up to the bathroom and began to shove the crayon up his butthole. Once it was fully up, he busted his load, causing the entire room covered in cum.

"Wow, I never came this much when I fucked Judy." said Nick.

As if on cue, Nick heard Judy's voice from across the door.

"Nick, are you ok?"

Nick stopped, worrying that his secret would be exposed.

"I'm fine, just please don't come inside." Nick said, trying his best not to laugh.

"Why not?"

"I... I looked at a photo of you and I came all over the room."

Although Nick couldn't see it, Judy smiled, oddly touched by his comment.

"Aww, thanks. Just put down a carpet next time."

A month went by, and Nick began to shove more and more things up his ass. A crayon, a hat worn by a mouse, and even a cockroach. But Nick wasn't satisfied. He needed bigger objects, so that he could get bigger orgasms. One day he went to a sex shop, and he found the perfect solution.

That night Judy had a nightmare. She was in a dark room.

"Where am I? Where's Nick? she asked.

Her question was answered once a giant Nick appeared.

"Nick? How did you get so big?"

"I'm gonna shove you up my ass." the giant Nick said.

Before Judy could comprehend this, she was grabbed by a giant paw, which began to bring her towards Nick's butthole.

"No, Nick, please don't do this. NICK!"

Judy woke up with a sweat.

"Oh Nick you wouldn't believe the dream I just had. Nick?"

Judy looked at the side of her bed, only to find that Nick wasn't there. She went downstairs and saw Nick about to shove a long black dildo up his ass.

"Nick what are you doing?"

"What I have to Judy. When I'm fucking you, its mediocre its best. But when I'm shoving stuff up my ass, its heaven."

Before Judy could do anything Nick began to shove the dildo up his ass. Judy ran to stop him but it was too late. The dildo was fully up Nick's ass.

"Holy shit this feels so-"

Before Nick could finish his sentence he exploded in spectacular fashion, leaving the entire room covered in blood and cum. Judy desperately looked around the room, hoping that this was all joke, but Nick was nowhere in sight. He was dead.

"Well, guess I'm single."


End file.
